Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal such as head mounted display for augmented reality display which is mounted on the head of a user to display a graphic overlapped on a scene in the real world.
Description of the Related Art
Recent information processing terminals such as Smartphone include a touch display in which a display unit and a touch input unit are integrally configured. In such information processing terminals, a “touch graphical user interface (GUI) (referred to as “GUI” below)” by which a user touches a GUI for displaying the functions and setting via the touch display to give an instruction has various advantages and is typically used.
On the other hand, in a head mounted display (HMD) (referred to as “HMD” below), a user mounts a display unit on the head, and thus the display unit and a touch input unit cannot be integrally configured, and a touch display cannot be employed.
Thus, like a technique discussed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0016070, for example, a method for projecting a GUI on a real object such as arm or hand and detecting a touch on the projected GUI to use the touch GUI for the HMD is discussed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-172432 discusses therein that a virtual user interface (UI) is attached and displayed on an object in the real space and a fingertip of a user touches the object thereby to operate the virtual UI.
However, when a GUI is projected and displayed on a real object such as arm or hand, it may be difficult to see the display due to a reflectivity of the object or brightness of a surrounding environment. Further, a specific object such as arm or hand on which a GUI is projected has to be accurately present within a projection range.